


Nur eine Massage

by Zoemaus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Massage, Massage Therapist Dean Winchester, human cas
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoemaus/pseuds/Zoemaus
Summary: Cas ist ein Mensch und ein Mensch hat auch mal Verspannungen nach einem harten Kampf… (Destiel)





	1. Ein Fall - zwei Jäger

**Author's Note:**

> Man kann es Fortsetzung zu "Deans Entscheidung" sehen. Dort wird beschrieben wie Cas zum Menschen wird, allerdings stehen beide Geschichten auch für sich allein. (Destiel)  
> Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen!!

Ein Fall - zwei Jäger  
Während der ehemalige Engel gerade einen Dämon niedergerungen hatte, rief Dean „Cas, pass auf!“. 

Der Angesprochene wirbelte herum und parierte gerade noch rechtzeitig den Schlag des Dämons, der sich von hinten anschlich. Dean war selbst in einen Kampf verwickelt gewesen und konnte Cas deshalb nicht helfen. 

Er war froh, dass der ehemalige Engel auch ohne seine übernatürlichen Kräfte nicht wehrlos war. Er war ein sehr guter Kämpfer, vielleicht genauso gut wie Dean selbst. Dean war zwar sicherlich der stärkere, doch Castiel machte es durch seine flinken Bewegungen und seine Erfahrungen aus seiner Zeit als Engel wett. 

Cas musste zwar dann doch ein paar Schläge von seinem neuen Gegner einstecken, doch schließlich konnte er diesem seine Engelsklinge in die Brust rammen. Der Dämon verging. Castiel sprintete zu Dean, um dem Jäger beizustehen, doch auch dieser hatte sich gerade seines Angreifers entledigen können.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Dean?“ fragte Castiel etwas außer Atem.

„Na klar. Von so ein paar Dämonen lassen wir uns doch nicht aus der Fassung bringen oder Kumpel?“ 

Castiel lächelte leicht, es freute ihn, dass Dean ihn als ebenbürtigen Kampfgefährten sah. 

„Sicher nicht, auch wenn mein Körper sich tatsächlich etwas derangiert anfühlt.“ Er fuhr mit seiner Hand seinen Nacken entlang, dieser war eindeutig sehr verspannt. Als Engel hatte er solche Probleme nicht gekannt. Vielleicht sollte er wieder mit dem Sport anfangen. Menschen mussten so etwas tun, wenn sie ihre Form beibehalten wollten. Er sollte mit Sam joggen gehen, sobald sich die Gelegenheit bot.

Nachdem ihm seine Gnade genommen worden war, hatten Dean und Sam ihn bei sich im Bunker aufgenommen. Einige Engel hatten ihm die Schuld an ihrem Fall gegeben und ihn zusammen mit Dean in einen lebensbedrohlich Kampf verwickelt. Der Jäger hatte alles getan seinen Freund zu retten, hatte es letztlich auch geschafft, allerdings nur den Menschen Castiel, die Gnade des Engels war verloren. 

Nun war Cas kein Engel mehr. Doch solange er bei seinen Freunden sein konnte und mit ihnen weiter für das Gute kämpfen würde, störte es Cas nicht wirklich. In den Himmel wollte er sowie so nicht zurück. Klar anfangs war er sich nutzlos vorgekommen, aber nach ein paar Wochen hatte er eingesehen – vielleicht auch weil Dean es ihm mehrmals versucht hatte einzubläuen – dass er hilfreich sein konnte. Er hatte ein großes Wissen, viel Erfahrung und er konnte kämpfen! Er half Sam bei der Recherche oder ging mit Dean auf die Jagd. Sam hatte Cas versichert, dass es ihn nicht störte, wenn er mal im Bunker blieb, während die beiden ohne ihn jagen gingen. Oft waren sie aber auch zu dritt unterwegs. Dieses Mal war Sam allerdings zu Hause geblieben, um weiter die Unterlagen der Männer der Schriften zu studieren, während Dean und Cas mit dem Impala losgezogen waren, um einigen seltsamen Vorkommnissen nachzugehen. 

Nun befanden sich die beiden auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Motel. Es war bereits ihre zweite Nacht hier. Dean hatte bei der Zimmerwahl überhaupt nicht drüber nachgedacht, dass es komisch sein könnte, schließlich war er es gewohnt sich mit Sam ein Zimmer zu teilen. 

Doch dieser Morgen hatte ihn eines Besseren belehrt. Er war mit einer gewaltigen Morgenlatte aufgewacht, nur weil er in der Nacht einen wilden Traum, in dem ein gewisser ehemaliger Engel eine Hauptrolle spielte, gehabt hatte. Es war ihm unsagbar peinlich gewesen und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Cas nichts bemerkt hatte. Falls doch, so ließ sich dieser nichts anmerken. 

Es war aber auch einfach Cas’ Schuld gewesen. Was dachte sich sein Freund auch dabei? Vermutlich einfach nichts. Unter Freunden sollte es schließlich kein Problem sein, wenn der eine (Castiel) am Abend zuvor mit nichts weiter als einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet aus dem Bad kam. Wassertropfen liefen seine nassen Haare herunter und perlten von der wohlgeformten Brust ab. Nein da war doch gar nichts dabei…. Mit einem Lächeln und einem unschuldigen „Ups“ auf den Lippen hatte sich Cas die zurechtgelegten Klamotten geschnappt und war wieder im Bad verschwunden – hatte er Deans eindringlichen Blick etwa bemerkt? Dann war Dean eingeschlafen und mit entsprechendem Ergebnis an diesem Morgen aufgewacht.

Sie hatten die meiste Zeit des Tages mit der Suche nach den Dämonen verbracht. Schließlich hatten sie den gewünschten Erfolg und konnten alle vernichten. Sie machten nur einen Zwischenstopp in einem Diner, um sich die Mägen vollzuschlagen. Dean amüsierte es sehr, dass Cas – wenn Sammy nicht dabei war – unverhohlen den gleichen Gelüsten wie er selbst frönte, Burger und Pommes en masse, Hauptsache viel, Hauptsache fettig. Wäre Sam dabei gewesen, hätte der Ex-Engel sich sicher zusammengerissen und etwas Gesünderes gewählt, damit er sich neben dem jüngeren Winchester nicht ganz so verfressen vorkam. Bei Dean brauchte er sich da natürlich keine Sorgen zu machen. Bei ihm konnte er sich gehen lassen und einfach er selbst sein.

Der Tag war angenehm, auch wenn der Kampf anstrengend gewesen war. Dean hoffte inständig, dass er erledigt genug war, um in einen traumlosen Schlaf zu fallen. Nicht, dass der Traum der letzten Nacht schlecht gewesen war, ganz im Gegenteil, aber sich nach etwas zu sehnen, was man wohl nie bekommen würde, machte einfach keinen Sinn.


	2. Im Motel angekommen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zurück im Motel bemerkt Dean wie verspannt Castiel vom Kampf ist und bietet seine Dienste an

Als sie am Motel ankamen und zur Tür schlenderten, spürte Dean eine innere Unruhe, nein so schnell würde er noch nicht einschlafen können und traumlos würde die Nacht sicher auch nicht werden. Nicht wenn nur wenige Meter entfernt sein ‚Kumpel‘ Castiel schlafen würde.

Sie traten in ihr Zimmer. Nacheinander machten sie sich frisch. Dean bedauerte heimlich, dass Cas nicht wieder zufällig seine Sachen vergessen hatte, somit blieb ihm der schöne Anblick von Castiels nacktem Oberkörper verwehrt. Vorerst. 

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und redeten noch ein wenig über den aktuellen Fall und dass sie morgen zu Sam zurück fahren würden. Dean hatte seinen Bruder fast vergessen! Wie konnte er nur? Er rief seinen Bruder an und informierte ihn über ihren Erfolg. 

Während des Telefonats mit Sam, bemerkte Dean, dass Castiel sich immer wieder an den Nacken griff. Als das Telefonat beendet war, hatte er schließlich ein Einsehen mit ihm.

„Lass mich mal.“ Er stand auf und begab sich hinter seinen Freund und schob dessen Hände weg, nur um seine an die Stelle zu legen und selbst den Nacken zu massieren. 

Als er seine Hände auf Castiels Schultern legte, hatte sich dieser aus Reflex kurz noch mehr angespannt, doch sobald Dean anfing seine Finger zu bewegen, begann Castiel zu entspannen. Dean knetete den Hals jeweils links und rechts neben der Wirbelsäule entlang, nur um wieder auf den Schultern zu landen, die er eingängig mit den Daumen massierte. 

„Das tut gut“ kam es von Castiel, der sichtlich entspannter wirkte und sogar kurz seinen Kopf gegen Deans Bauch fallen ließ, um den Jäger von unten mit seinen blauen Augen ansehen zu können. Nur kurz verweilte er so, dann senkte er seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne wie um Dean mehr Möglichkeiten zu geben an seine Schultern und den oberen Rücken zu gelangen. 

Dean atmete leise aus, allzu gerne hätte er sich wiedereinmal in den Augen von Cas verloren.

„Wir machen das jetzt mal richtig. Leg dich aufs Bett.. ähm und zieh dein Hemd aus.“ Bei seinem Nachsatz war Deans Stimme etwas tiefer als sonst. Er versuchte sich nicht zu sehr anmerken zu lassen, dass ihm die Vorstellung gefiel. Castiel stand auf, sah Dean in die Augen und lächelte leicht. Er löste sich aus ihrem Blick, ging Richtung Bett und öffnete langsam sein Hemd und streifte es ab. Dann legte er sich auf das Bett.

Dean hatte ihn die ganz Zeit beobachtet, fast schüchtern schaute er sich Castiels Brust an. Diese starken Muskeln. Der Anblick von Castiel auf dem Bett machte Dean nervös. Unbewusst strich er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippe. Wie um sich selbst aufzuwecken schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. 

„Du muss dich umdrehen, dein Rücken ist schließlich verspannt und nicht dein…“ Ohne es zu wollen, aber magisch angezogen, glitt Deans Blick zu Castiels Mitte, doch dann zwang er sich dem ehemaligen Engel in die Augen zu sehen. „… und nicht dein… deine … egal. Also los umdrehen und glaub mir, ich kann sehr gut massieren, bisher hat sich noch Niemand beschwert.“ 

Castiel drehte sich um, er lag nun auf dem Bauch, die Arme neben sich. 

„Das wird dir auch gefallen. Aber wenn was ist, sofort Bescheid geben.“ 

Dean zog sein Hemd aus, sodass er nur noch sein T-Shirt trug, so hatte er bessere Bewegungsfreiheit. Er stellte sich an die Bettseite und begann langsam zwischen den Schulterblättern und der Wirbelsäule entlangzufahren. Die Haut, die die starken Muskeln umspannte war schön und weich. 

„Deine Fähigkeiten sind sehr praktisch. Machst du das auch bei Sam, wenn er verspannt ist?“ 

„Oh Gott, nein. Da wäre seltsam.“ entfuhr es Dean fast schon geschockt.

„Wieso?“ 

Ja wieso eigentlich? Eigentlich wollte er sagen, na weil Sam mein Bruder und ein Mann ist. Doch hieß das nicht, dass dieses Massieren für ihn unbewusst immer etwas Sexuelles war? Cas war schließlich auch ein Mann. Doch bei ihm störte es Dean nicht, hatte es noch nie. Im Gegenteil. Er fuhr teilweise intensiv und dann wieder fast streichelnd über den Rücken seines Freundes. Es machte ihm ausgesprochen viel Freude die Muskeln abzutasten. 

„Na, weil er mein Bruder ist.“ grummelte Dean schließlich.

„Das verstehe ich nicht“ würde der ehemalige Engel nicht seine monotone Stimmlage verwenden, wäre Dean vielleicht aufgefallen, dass Castiel sehr wohl verstand. 

„Cas entspann dich. Nicht soviel nachdenken oder reden.“ 

Er machte weiter. Castiel brummte zwischendurch wohlig. Dean wusste es, seine Massagen waren einfach die besten. Er merkte aber bald, dass seine Position nicht günstig war, aber er wollte nicht aufhören, zu gut fühlten sich seine Hände auf der Haut seines Freundes an.   
Er zog seine Schuhe aus, ohne seine Hände in ihrer Arbeit zu stoppen. Castiel bekam davon gar nichts mit, erst als er Deans Knie neben seinem Oberschenkel spürte und wenige Sekunden das andere Knie auf der anderen Seite, merkte er auf.

„Wenn sich irgendwas unangenehm anfühlt, sag sofort Bescheid.“ meinte Dean nur und ließ sich den unteren Rücken Castiels weiter massierend auf dessen Oberschenkeln nieder, sehr dicht am Hintern des Freundes. 

Castiel war sich nicht sicher, ob Dean den Hinweis auf das Massieren oder die neue Position bezog. Er fühlte durchaus ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und dass das mittlerweile keine ganz normale Massage mehr war, war ihm spätestens jetzt klar, aber es gefiel ihm viel zu sehr, wieso sollte er sich also beschweren?

Dean lehnte sich etwas vor, hatte dadurch automatisch etwas mehr Kontakt mit Cas’ Hintern. Er massierte Castiels Hals und dann die linke Schulter über den Oberarm zum Unterarm und sogar die Finger. Dabei verschränkte er kurz seine Finger mit denen von Castiel, nur um langsam mit etwas Druck durch die Zwischenräume wieder zurück zu fahren. Ob aus Reflex oder absichtlich hatte Castiel die Finger kurz angespannt, als wollte er Dean festhalten. Das Gleiche wiederholte Dean auf der rechten Seite. 

„Das ist wirklich gut.“ brummte Cas. 

Es war schon fast ein Stöhnen. Der Jäger grinste. Er umfasste beide Handgelenke von Castiel und dirigierte beide Arme nach oben zu Castiels Kopf. Dieser verstand und schob sie unter sein Gesicht. 

Der Anblick gefiel Dean noch mehr, denn die Muskeln auf Castiels Rücken traten nun noch deutlicher hervor. Er hielt kurz inne und genoss das Bild. Er spürte wie seine Hose spannte. Erregte ihn diese Situation etwa tatsächlich? Verdammt, ja!  
Ihm war schon lange klar, dass er mehr als nur Freundschaft für Castiel empfand. Anfangs tat er es mit einer Art brüderlichen Liebe ab. Doch er ertappte sich oft genug dabei wie er Castiel viel zu lange in die Augen starrte. Das würde er bei Sam nie tun. Ausgesprochen hatte er es niemals, er war nicht so jemand, der gut mit Gefühlen umgehen konnte. Aber heute, jetzt in diesem Moment, fühlte es sich so richtig an und er wollte und konnte einfach nicht aufhören.

Er legte seine Hände auf Castiels Lenden und massierte den Bereich zwischen Rippen und Hüfte, drückte mit den Handballen immer wieder von der Wirbelsäule weg nach außen. 

Cas stöhnte leicht, er fühlte sich mehr als wohl. „Du hast sehr fähige Hände, Dean.“

Der Jäger musste grinsen und wurde mutiger, er massierte immer weiter und kam Castiels Hintern dabei immer näher. Er fuhr sogar mit den Finger ein wenig unter den Bund der Hose. 

„Soll ich vielleicht die Hose auch ausziehen?“ 

Dean schluckte, wusste Cas was er da gesagte hatte? Er beschloss, dass der ehemalige Engel sicher nur unschuldige Gedanken hatte und versuchte seine zunehmende Erregung mit einem Scherz herunterzuspielen. „Wenn du keine Massage mit Happy-End willst, dann solltest du die Hose besser anbehalten.“ Es war sicher besser so. 

„Ich will nicht, dass du aufhörst, obwohl ein Happy-End auch schön klingt. So befreiend.“ murmelte Cas vor sich hin.

Dean wusste nicht warum er das vorhin gesagt hatte, war aber froh, dass Castiel offensichtlich keine Ahnung hatte was eine Massage mit Happy-End war, er beschloss daher nicht weiter darauf einzugehen.


	3. Das ist keine Massage mehr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das ist einfach keine normale Massage mehr... ;-)

Dean ließ seine Hände nochmal den unteren Rücken von Cas massieren und fuhr wieder etwas unter den Bund der Hose - warum hatte er Cas die Hose nicht ausziehen lassen? Verdammt! So gerne würde er seine Massage auf diesen knackigen Hintern ausweiten. Stattdessen schob er seine Hände zu Cas Hüften und ließ sie an den Seiten entlang wandern. 

Er massierte eigentlich nicht mehr wirklich, er wollte nur noch die nackte Haut seines Freundes spüren und dessen leises zufriedenes Stöhnen stachelte ihn noch mehr an. 

Er fuhr zärtlich weiter, die Seiten nach oben, hatte aber nicht einkalkuliert, dass der ehemalige Engel ohne seine Gnade auf einmal kitzlig war. Castiel begann unterdrückt zu kichern und zuckte etwas zusammen als Dean ihn an der falschen Stelle erwischte. Das Kichern war einfach zu bezaubernd! 

„Ist da jemand kitzlig?“ witzelte Dean.

Anscheinend schon! Nun kitzelte er Castiel mit voller Absicht. Er erhob sich, um besser an Castiels Halsbeuge zu kommen - er selbst war an dieser Stelle kitzlig, vielleicht war es sein Freund ja ebenfalls. Er machte unaufhörlich weiter und Volltreffer. Cas kriegte sich gar nicht mehr ein. 

„Dean, nicht, hört auf, das ist unfair!“ brustete Castiel los. 

Doch Dean hörte nicht auf. Er erhob sich weiter, um Castiel immer mehr kitzeln zu können. Dieser wusste sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen und nutzte die nun nicht mehr so sichere Position Deans aus, um sich unter diesem zu drehen, ihn schließlich an den Handgelenken zu packen und ihn von sich runter zu werfen. Da er Dean festhielt, rollte er gleich mit und war nun über dem Jäger. Außer Puste und lachend sahen sich die beiden an. Castiel hatte immer noch Deans Handgelenke umschlossen. Das Lachen der Beiden ließ nach und sie schauten sich tief in die Augen. 

Castiel drückte Deans Arme auf das Bett neben dessen Kopf. Er lockerte seinen Griff, ließ Deans Handgelenke los, jedoch nur um weiter nach oben zu den Händen zu greifen und seine Finger mit Deans zu verschränken. Dean erkannte das Leuchten in Cas Augen - und war sich nun endlich sicher: Der ehemalige Engel fühlte eindeutig genauso wie er. 

Cas beugte sich langsam vor, sah seinen Freund etwas unsicher an, doch fand sofort die erhoffte Zustimmung in den grünen Augen. 

Deans Lippen schmeckten wundervoll. Er küsste sie zuerst nur leicht, als hätte er Angst sie kaputt zu machen, doch als Dean auch an seinen Lippen knabberte, wurde der Kuss immer fordernder. Castiel lag nun vollends auf dem Jäger. Beide stöhnten in diesen, ihren ersten Kuss. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, als sich ihre Zungen trafen und begannen um die Vorherrschaft zu kämpfen.

Cas befreite ihre Hände, um unter Deans Shirt zu fahren. Er wollte auch endlich die Haut des Jägers spüren. Dean hob seinen Oberkörper etwas an, Castiel verstand, löste ihren Kuss, um Dean das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen und es neben das Bett zu werfen. Er hatte Deans Oberkörper natürlich schon gesehen, aber jetzt genoss er den Anblick in vollen Zügen. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über Deans muskulösen Bauch, weiter über die Brust und berührte dabei auch die Brustwarzen. Der Jäger stöhnte auf. Cas beugte sich hinunter, nur um sich über Deans Hals entlang herunterzuküssen, dabei massierte er immer wieder die Brustwarzen von Dean und merkte erfreut wie diese hart wurden. Schließlich war auch sein Mund dort angekommen. Er hielt kurz inne, dann leckte er kurz über den Nippel der rechten Brust. Erregt stöhnend bäumte sich Dean unter ihm auf. Das gefiel Castiel, er küsste und leckte die Brustwarze weiter und massierte die andere mit seiner Hand. 

Dean vergrub seine Hände in Cas Haaren und stöhnte dessen Namen. Langsam hielt es der Jäger nicht mehr aus, zulange hatte er auf die Lippen an seinem Mund verzichten müssen. Schließlich zog er Cas zu sich nach oben, um ihn in ihren bisher leidenschaftlichsten Kuss zu ziehen. Ihre Zungen tanzen wild miteinander. 

Cas fuhr immer wieder mit seinen Händen zwischen Deans Brust, Schultern und Hals hin und her. Er wusste einfach nicht wohin mit sich. Er war völlig berauscht. Spürte ganz deutlich, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde, seine Mitte war so dermaßen hart. 

Der Jäger schien das Problem zu erkennen, ohne ihren Kuss zu lösen, glitten seine Hände zwischen sie beide. Er griff mit seiner Hand an Cas Mitte, zufrieden spürte er die Härte durch dessen Hose. Cas stöhnte unter der Berührung in ihren Kuss. Dadurch angespornt machte Dean sich daran, ihnen beiden etwas Luft zu verschaffen. 

Erst öffnete er Gürtel und Knöpfe seiner eigenen Hose, um sich dann schnell an die Hose seines Partners zu begeben. Cas’ Küsse machte ihn halb wahnsinnig. Endlich hatte er auch die Hose seines Freundes geöffnet, aber kurz musste er sich noch zusammen reißen. Er griff an die Seiten seiner Hose und zog sie samt Boxershort unter seinen Hintern, sein hartes Glied lag nun zwischen seinem und Castiels Bauch. Sein Freund lächelte glücklich bei diesem Gefühl in ihre Küsse hinein. 

Dann griff Dean an Castiels unteren Rücken und schoss dann förmlich mit seinen Händen unter die Hose und Unterhose an Castiels Hintern und packte fest zu. Castiel stöhnte laut auf. Dean ließ seine Hände an die Seiten seines Freundes fahren, nur um ihm schließlich von dem lästigen störenden Stoff zu befreien. Castiel hob seine Mitte leicht an und so schob Dean Hose und Boxer ebenfalls runter, soweit es aus seiner Position ging. Als Castiel sich wieder senkte, trafen sich ihren Errektionen. Sie waren beide mehr als hart. Sie rieben sich aneinander und stöhnten ungeniert in ihre Küsse.

Dean krallte sich in Castiels Hintern, um ihn so nah wie irgend möglich an sich zu ziehen. 

Kurzatmig zwischen ihren Küssen versuchte Cas etwas zu sagen. Er klang erregt und glücklich. „Dean… ich …. ich…“ Weiter kam er nicht. Sprechen wurde definitiv überschätzt.

Trotz der guten Position auf Cas’ Hintern und der unbändigen Lust, konnte Dean nicht anders, er nahm seine Hände nach oben und legte sie an Castiels Kopf und streichelte mit seinem Daumen über dessen Wange. Sie rieben ihre Mitten weiter aneinander, doch lösten Sie ihren Kuss, um sich tief in die Augen schauen zu können. Bei jeder Bewegung ihrer Körper verfolgten sie die Ausdrücke in den Augen ihres Gegenübers. 

Sie atmeten mit offenen Mündern. Die Zeit schien für einen Moment still zu stehen. In beiden Blicken war tiefes Verlangen zu erkennen, aber auch unerschütterliches Vertrauen und Liebe. Sie rieben sich immer heftiger aneinander und ließen ihre Münder wieder aufeinander treffen und ihre Zungen den Kampf erneut aufnehmen. 

Ihre Küsse wurden fahriger, sie konnten beide einfach nicht mehr klar denken, sie wollten alles auf einmal spüren. Als Castiel dann auch noch seine Hand zwischen sie wandern ließ, um Deans Härte zu umschließen und anfing seine Faust auf und ab zu bewegen, war es um den Jäger geschehen. Dieser schrie förmlich zwischen ihre Küsse „CAAAAASS…. Oh ja Cas…. Bitte…. Mach weiter… Hör nicht auf!“ 

Dean wollte seinem Freund das gleiche Vergnügen bereiten, er nahm ebenfalls Castiels Glied in die Hand, fuhr über dessen Eichel um etwas vom bereits austretenden Liebessaft auf dem Glied zu verteilen und fing dann ebenfalls an zu pumpen. 

Cas entfuhr sein bisher tiefstes „DEAAANN.“ 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kamen sie beide zwischen sich. Cas sackte keuchend auf Dean nieder, welcher seinen Engel nur allzu bereit in die Arme schloss. Auch wenn Castiel nun ein Mensch war, so würde er doch immer Deans Engel bleiben.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später lösten sich die Beiden voneinander und blickten sich zutiefst befriedigt in die Augen. Castiel zog ihnen beiden die Hosen samt Shorts endlich komplett von den Beinen, das hatten sie vorhin im Rausch überhaupt nicht geschafft, denn dafür hätten sie ihre Lippen voneinander lösen müssen. 

Nachdem er sie beide mit einem Tuch gereinigt hatte, begann er zu grinsen.  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest keine Massage mit Happy-End?“

Dean schaute seinen Engel erstaunt an. Der verdammte Kerl hatte genau gewusst was das bedeutet und sich dann so unschuldig gestellt. 

Dean packte Cas im Nacken. „So hab ich das nicht gesagt!“ raunte er nur als er seinen Engel in einen weiteren innigen Kuss zog, um Runde zwei einzuleuten.


End file.
